Ask Miss Germany!
by Namwen20
Summary: Yep! I'm crazy so I did it! I genderswitched the manliest of the men of Hetalia! Germany's now a lady! And you can ask her any ridiculous or serious question you want! Send your questions to me and Germany will get back to you!
1. Eins

**Munich girl said:**

**Yo Germany**

**It's me Munich so how are you. Prussia said that he found dirty books in your room. Is that true? By the way, Christmas is coming soon. Any plans?**

**Well bye for now**

**From your dear friend Munich**

_Guten Tag_ Munich girl…

I am fine. _Danke_ for asking… Well… I'm actually a little annoyed because Italy ran too fast during training. He's too motivated by food and girls that he ends up hurting himself. _Dumm italienschen_…

Oh and about _mein Bruder_ Prussia finding porn in my room? 0/0

THAT'S NOT MINE! That's just a vulgar German stereotype which is not true in any way, shape, or form! I do not indulge myself in such disgusting acts! I am a strong woman and carry myself with dignity and self-respect…! In other words, those filthy books are either Prussia's and he's trying to frame me, or their Italy's or Japan's…

As for my Christmas plans… I'm not planning anything specific so far, but I will probably tag along with Italy or Japan for their Christmas if they let me… And I'll probably fall asleep happy and drunk from all the partying and beer… *daydreams about beer*

Well, _Danke_ for your questions! Keep them coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Chiyoko Yuka said:<strong>

**First reaction: YAY! You can be with Italy now! And no one will look at you weirdly!**

**Germany! Is your hair long or short?**

**Did you get operated?**

**What did Italy say?**

**What did Romano say?**

***dies***

Well your dying wasn't awkward… Now to give my input on your letter and answer your questions…

I can be with Italy now? That pasta-freak already lives in my house! How much more could I be "with him"? …

…

What _Bruder_? *Prussia explains*

*understands*

I DON'T LIKE ITALY LIKE THAT!

SMH…

Grrr… Anyways… my hair. It's of course blond, as you know, but it's short. Not close-cropped or shaved (that's for boys), it still has some length to it, but it's layered and looks messy when I first get out of bed in the mornings… It doesn't quite reach my shoulders… I'm not sure how else I can explain my hair… It's on my head if you were wondering (poor sense of humor)…

Did I get operated? -.-

If you're referencing my gender, I'll have to inform you that I was born female. Prussia's always had a _kleine Schwester_ named Germany and I'll always be the only female member of the Axis Powers.

As for Italy saying something? Well when I first found him hiding in the tomato box, he was crying too much to notice I was a girl, but then I guess he heard my voice or noticed that I have _brüste_... _Ja_...

As for Romano (who I don't know why is so mean and always wants to pick a fight with me), he knew I was a girl from the very beginning. He's mean, but he's not as air-headed as his younger brother. Maybe if he was nicer, the two of us could be _freunde_...

Well I guess that's all. _Danke_ for your questions!

* * *

><p><strong>Care-Lare said:<strong>

**Miss Germany, what are your thoughts on Russia?**

**And, what do you think about the Ghostbusters?**

_Danke_ for your interesting questions, Care-Lare!

As for Russia, he is very mysterious and can be very creepy. Russia is one of the only nations that could probably make my cry for my _Mutti_ if he tried… Can we not talk about him? I don't like to show my weak side.

And as for Ghostbusters… I do recall a strange memory I have of Prussia and I when we were teenagers. We were playing the Ghostbusters video game. It was fun, but the amount of money you could get on there was unrealistic. If you sold a stupid chair, you would get $5,000 for it. It wasn't simulating enough to keep us both entertained long.

* * *

><p><em>Danke<em> everyone for their questions! Keep them coming! _Lebewohl!_


	2. Zwei

**People, I'm telling you, if you don't review or send messages, I won't be able to do this… And it's always been one of my lifelong dreams to do this. So, why not help out a German? Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…<strong>

**Vampchick2010 said:**

**Hi Germany.**

**How can you put up with people like Prussia?**

**How do really feel about Italy?**

**What is your opinion on anime and manga?**

_Hallo._

Very good questions! _Danke_ for them…

Putting up with Prussia, someone so vain and prideful, is such a chore… I don't know how I do it… Sometimes I ignore him when he rants about how stupid Hungary and Austria are. Or other times just leave the room. And, sadly, when I do that, he keeps talking like someone is there listening. Creepy…

How do I really feel about Italy? W-well, he's a loveable loser, I'll give him that. You're lucky I gave such a nice answer. He actually did what I told him to do today, so I'm not mad at him. If I was mad, the insults would be flying.

What is my opinion on anime and manga? Well, I see Japan watching and reading it all the time. Those are the backwards books, right? They confuse me. The other day, Japan let me borrow one, but it was too hard to read from right to left. I gave up…

Well, thank you very much for those _wunderbar_ questions!

* * *

><p><strong>America aka Alfred F. Jones said:<strong>

**Hello Miss Germany I have at least ten questions for you...**

**Q1. What is the weirdest thing Italy has ever done?**

**Q2. What is the creepiest thing about Russia?**

**Q3. What is you favorite movie?**

**Q4. What is your opinion on WWII?**

**Q5. How old are you?**

**Q6. What is you favorite British food?**

**Q7. What is your opinion on Japan's cooking?**

**Q8. Did you enjoy being a Nazi?**

**Q9. Do you like Burgers?**

**Q10. What is your opinion on France?**

**AMERICA OUT!**

Well, I don't know how you have found out about this, America, but _danke_ for the questions anyways…

1) The weirdest thing Italy has ever done is roll around on the ground with a stray cat he found outside my house. I caught him in the act and yelled at him for touching the filthy disease-ridden animal.

2) The creepiest thing about Russia is his…whole presence. When he's in the room, it's all tense. I don't like it…

3) I usually don't have time to watch movies, but I do have a favorite. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, America, but it's not a horror movie like the ones you like to watch. But I do like a German movie by the name of Wings of Desire. It's about…well, it's complicated. Just go watch it.

4) My opinion on World War II…is that it was tragic. A lot of people died when they didn't need to. That's all I have to say…

5) Ha-ha… America, don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age? Silly you… Well I'll answer anyway because I know you'll keep bugging me about it. I'm 772 years old in nation-years, but in human-years I'm only 20… _Noch junge_...

6) I don't have a favorite British food. I don't like any of it…

7) Japan has very good cooking skills, and I always find myself looking forward to dinner when it's his turn to cook. But if I had to choose between Japan's cooking and my wurst, I'd have to go with my wurst. Nothing beats it…

8) No, Alfred, I did not enjoy being a Nazi. I was the only woman and the male soldiers thought they could all treat me like their sex toy. I, and Prussia of course, never allowed that. However, I'm sure you're referring to the darkest side of the Nazi history; the Holocaust. Yes, my boss was crazy, and I thought of assassinating him many times, or at least talking him out of exterminating the Jews. However, women were seen as inferior (more especially back then), and even though I was one of his best soldiers, he probably wouldn't have listened to me because I was a woman. It's sad and hard to look back on my past and remember the begs for mercy and the faces of innocent people dying because of me.

9) Yes, I like burgers. They're an easy and quick meal even if they're not the healthiest… However, I eat them ON OCCASION, as should you too, Alfred.

10) France? Well, he's not my favorite… He's a stupid, smelly man who thinks he can flirt with and sexually harass everyone. I hate to be the one who tells him, but that's just not how women like to be treated… The romance is overall cheesy in my opinion…

Bye-bye, Alfred! _Danke, Herr_!

* * *

><p><strong>Mother Russia said:<strong>

**Well miss Germany... I have many questions...**

**1. What color shirt are you wearing?**

**2. Do you think I'm creepy?**

**3. Why do you think I'm creepy?**

**4. What do you think about my sisters Belarus and Ukraine?**

**5. Why don't you become one with Mother Russia, da?**

**6. What are your thoughts on Belarus and I becoming one?**

**7. Are you with Italy right now?**

**8. Are you two intimate?**

**9. Do you two like handcuffs?**

**10. Does Italy like it when you slap him?**

**Become one with Mother Russia... you know you want to...**

Oh, God! It's Russia! Ugh…must stay calm! Must stay calm!

1) Um… my shirt is green…

2) N-NO! Not at all, Mr. Russia! Ha-ha...whatever made you think that?

3) I DON'T THINK YOU'RE CREEPY, OKAY!

4) Belarus is very violent and strange because she wants to marry you, her brother. Ukraine seems nice enough, she should be my friend! I could show her the ropes and she could get stronger and build up her country!

5) With all due respect, Mr. Russia… NO!

6) Wait… I thought you were against that! You're becoming one! That's your sister! That'd be like me and Prussia—! …SICK!

7) He lives in my house and right now he's taking a nap...

8) NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, RUSSIA! DX

9) WHAT! Handcuffs! I don't even OWN handcuffs!

10) Of course not! He's too big of a pussy to take even a punch, let alone a SLAP! I actually did slap him one day…repeatedly! He was flirting with girls instead of focusing on his training… It made my mad… Stupid pasta bastard…

NO I DON'T WANT TO BECOME ONE WITH YOU!

_LEBEWOHL_, RUSSIA!

* * *

><p><strong>Italy aka Feliciano Vargas said:<strong>

**HIYA Germany!**

**Did you get my messages on your cell phone?**

**I mean the one about your anatomy...? Really, you haven't called me back since I said that... Was it something I said? If you don't want it to be Pasta, I can make it out of wurst. I confessed my love to you and do you love me too...? Sooo... this might be a little weird if you don't...**

**Anyway some other questions =3=**

**Why do you eat-a so many potatoes?**

**Do you like-a my pasta?**

**Do you mind if I share your bed with you?**

**Hasta la Pasta Doitsu!**

**Ps. Can I get a kitty cat? I'll feed it and take care of it!**

Oh great… it's you. I guess either America or Russia told you about this Ask Miss Germany thing, huh? Oh boy…

*sigh* Well… _Ja_, Italy, I did, in fact, get your voice mail. I don't know why you checked to see if I called you back so many times! And I don't know why you couldn't just ask me in person! I was only in the other room when you called! I checked the times you called! ..._dummer Junge_...

The reason I haven't called you back is because I see you. Every. Single. Day! You could have said something while we run, Italy… Stupid...

As for you wanting to make pasta shaped like my…ugh…parts… I don't think it's a good idea. T-that…sort of thing…makes me uncomfortable, I-Italy. So, please just don't…

_Ich liebe dich auch_, Italy… Just…I don't know if I love you the same way you love me… Let's not talk about this via Internet, okay? We can talk about it after dinner tonight. We'll sit down and talk about it seriously. Okay…that's out of the way.

As for why I eat potatoes… The same reason you eat pasta so much! I like it! :)

I love your pasta, Feliciano!

Share the bed? W-why are you asking if it's okay? I know you'll just s-sneak into my room like always regardless of my answer… B-but I don't mind your company. It's a nice change of pace to wake up with someone as happy as you beside me :)

Bye, Italy!

Oh, what's this? One more question?

Can you get a kitty? *sigh* =_=

I suppose there's no reason why you can't. But YOU have to take care of it! Understand, soldier?


	3. Drei

_**NOTICE! IMPORTANT!**_

I didn't want to upload this one quite yet, I was waiting for more reviews to answer more questions. Please remember that if you like this, you should review. _Es tut mir leid_ if it sounds like I'm hounding you for reviews, but kindly remember that this can't continue if you don't review. _Danke_ for understanding! ^_^

I just wanted to say _danke_ to all of you for your _wunderbar_ questions! Keep up the good work, everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Mail Jeevas aka Matt said:<strong>

**Well, well, this is the fabulous Germany I've heard so much about. Well I have a couple questions to ask.**

**How did you get your roll on Hetalia?**

**And how can a man get more then 32 seconds of screen time?**

**And how can I surprise the girl I like?**

Mail Jeevas? Aren't you from Death Note? Well, it's nice to hear from someone different! Nice change of pace!

How I got my roll on Hetalia: I was born a country! Countries like myself, or Prussia, or Japan, live longer than you humans do. Therefore, we have more time to serve and rule our people, depending on out nation's government.

As for more screen time…well, I guess you'd have to be a character that affects more of the plot. It's sad that you died so shortly after your first appearance…

And if you want to surprise this girl, who I'm guessing is somewhat a romantic interest for you; you're asking the wrong person. You're better off asking Italy about that sort of thing… I'm no good at romance…

But I feel bad leaving you with nothing so here's my best try… Um… if I were this girl, I'd want you to do something nice for me on my birthday or Christmas (if she celebrates it, that is), that would get my attention. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful… I'm not really good with advice.

_Guten tag_!

* * *

><p><strong>RussiaROCKS said:<strong>

**Ok so what's up dude! Or uh dude-ette? You know what forget it. So if you're a girl, what would that make HRE? Oh and are you Holy Roman Empire? Ya I'm obsessed, so how was your daaay?**

Well, you seem to be a bubbly person! Quite opposite of me, really…

Holy Roman Empire? Prussia used to reluctantly tell me stories of her when I would ask. I look up to her for being so strong despite her gender. I don't know why he always gets sad when we talk about her, perhaps they were good friends…

Am I Holy Rome? Well… I agree with some of the Hetalia fans' theories on how that could be true. Many of you think that the Holy Roman Empire survived her apparent "death" but suffered from amnesia and forgot her childhood memories. History also supports it… Let me explain…

First… HRE has blonde hair and blue eyes, just as I do.

Second… HRE was a descendent of Germania and had Prussia as an older _Bruder_, and Prussia is now my older _Bruder_.

Third… I do not remember my childhood, which would make sense if I truly was HRE.

I believe that I could be the Holy Roman Empire… But everyone seems to connect her with someone name Chibitalia… Who's that?

My day went very well, actually! Everything went according to schedule, including the World Meeting I had today.

_Danke_ for asking!

* * *

><p><strong>Jalisco said:<strong>

**Hiya miss Germany! My name is Jalisco, one of the states of Mexico, and I know we have never spoken before but I saw this and had to ask. Would you like some tequila? All of the best tequila is made in my state and I happen to have a lot of it left over from this party; and I think it would be a good way to say hello! I know you usually only drink beer, you know, being German and all, but would you please give it a try and tell me what you think? I enclose it in this package, please enjoy, maybe share with someone!**

Hasta luego, tu amigo Jalisco.

Tequila? Sure! I'll share some with Prussia for his birthday, and since there's so much I'll serve it as the beverage during dinner tonight! _Danke_, Jalisco! And in return I'll send you your very own iron cross necklace!

*After Dinner*

Wow! *hic* that….tequila… *hic* is AAWWEESSOOMMEE!


	4. Vier

**You all did _wunderbar_ with asking questions! Very good! Here's some wurst for you! _Danke_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Is a weirdo and proud of it said:<strong>

**Dear Ms. Germany,**

**I've been hearing so much about you from Prussia (He needs to stop sneaking around Uncle Mathieu's house when I'm around.).**

**I have a few questions:**

**1) What is the relationship between you and Ita? I've heard rumors through my flute teacher (Again, another reason I see Prussia...)**

**2) While I'm on the subject of music; do you play any instrument yourself?**

**3) Is there something you can say about being one of the few female nations? I really do admire you (against whatever the hell my dad said to do...)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading my questions ma'am!**

**Raquelle "Oregon" Kirkland-Jones**

_Hallo_, Oregon! Aren't you a polite and mannerly little thing? Perhaps I should invite you over to help Italy with his manners... =.=

Oh dear, you hear about me from Prussia… I hope he didn't make me out to be a bad person for you!

1) Prussia's making up stories about Italy and me? Well, my relationship with him is nothing more than mutual respect, though I do believe he has a crush on me… But I'm not very good with lovey-dovey stuff like he is…so I'm not sure how to act around him. He's always trying to find excuses to touch me… Like one time when we were visiting Japan, I apparently had cherry blossoms in my hair, so he picked them out… *blush* It was embarrassing…

2) I don't play any instruments…but I would play violin if Austria would stop being a douche and actually teach me like I ask him to… I even offer him money but he always refuses… _Arschloch_…

3) Well one thing I can definitely say about being one of the few female nations is that we girls have to stick together. Since there's no many of us, and we are usually seen as weaker than the male nations…I have taken it upon myself (as advised by Prussia when I was a teenager) to be tough and strong as an example for the other female nations. This is to show them that we can be just as good (if not, better) than the male nations… So…_Ja_...

(By the way, what did your _Vater_ tell you to do? Just curious… please get back to me on that. If it's bad, I promise not to get mad. Pinky promise! *pinky*)

Wait? Kirkland-Jones? Does that mean Arthur and Alfred are—? Whoa… *blushes from the yaoi*

So I guess America told you about this, huh, Oregon? Well, bye-bye, _Schätzchen_!

**The Red Rose Alchemist said:**

**Hi, Miss Germany. It's nice to meet you. I have a few questions of my own to ask.**

**I've heard people say you have a few burn scars from when the Holocaust took place. Is that true? If it's a touchy subject, you don't have to answer.**

**You've heard "99 Luftballoons" by Nena before, right? I listened to the German version first and thought nothing of it. But when I heard the English version, it turned out to be about the end of the world...**

**Oh, I have someone I'd like you to meet. You can come in now, Alfons.**

**(Hallo, Mutti.)**

**This is Alfons, also known as Hamburg. He kind of looks like how you would if you were a guy, but he doesn't slick his hair back. It's usually in his face, that and he's a tenor, not a bass...**

**(Danke?... I guess...)**

**Bottom line, yay! You're a Mutti! I wonder what Italy and Prussia will say though... I guess that's all I have now, but I'll probably be back. Goodbye!**

… D8 ...

I... I'm a _M-Mutti_? D8

*Italy and Prussia stand behind me and read it too*

Prussia: Congrats, West! XD

Italy: G-Germany?... You went off and had kids without me? TT_TT

No, Italy! I didn't even know about this until now! And I'm almost certain that countries don't make other countries the same way humans make babies…

ANYWAYS *pushes Prussia and Italy away*

To answer your question about my scars/burns… There's actually a war-story about a burn I have that I think you'll find interesting. One day my unit was patrolling the Death Camps; it was a hot day, so I only had my black tank-top on, when we stopped to taunt some Jews. We ripped off their necklaces with had the Star of David dangling from the chain… We put them in a bowl of gasoline and set them on fire. As we were walking away, I felt a painful burn in my side where my tank-top didn't come all the way down. Upon turning around I say that one of the Jews somehow took his necklace out of the fire and pressed the Star of David onto my skin. Needless to say I have a burn there in the shape of the Star of David, along with countless scars from my hard and doleful past as a country. Oh, and don't worry about it being a touchy subject… I find that it's better to talk about it and educate you so that if you ever run a country, you don't make the same mistake mine did. :)

And, _Ja_, I've heard that song by Nena. To think that all that crap happened because of balloons… Prussia could probably pull off something stupid like that. I love him to death, but still…

As for Alfons… please, please, _please_ double check and make sure I'm your Mutti. It's not that I hope you're not, I just want to be extra sure… But if you are, _Hallo, Sohn._

**Jalisco said:**

**Hola Sra. Alemania!**

**It's me, Jalisco again. I would like to say gracias for the collar, I like it very much. I want to give you something in return... But I am not sure as of what... Oh, and the city of Tequila (he made the tequila I gave you) says it's high quality and not to drink it all at once, because it is strong. Also, Puebla says hello, and hopes you are well. And that's about it... But I would still like to send you something else... Is there anything from my country you like a lot I could give you? Or is there maybe a favorite food...?**

**Adios! -Jalisco**

_Hallo_, Jalisco! It's nice to talk to you again! ^_^

I'm glad you like your necklace! And please tell Tequila and I love his tequila! And I learned the hard way that it was strong, but I'm sure you guessed that when I started hiccupping. ^_^"

Oh and you don't need to send me anything… but if you could convince your friends Tequila or Puebla to review this with questions that'd be _wunderbar_!

Wait… Italy says he wants a sombrero… Prussia says that he wants taco wraps or shells or whatever you call them (soft shell) to feed Gilbird… It's Prussia; he's not that important so you don't have to send them if it's a hassle. Also, if you do send some…don't give generously. Give him one or half of one! XD You know why? Because it's Prussia! And I'm a mean _Schwester_!

_Vielen Dank!__Es war schön__mit dir zu reden__!_

* * *

><p><strong>Keep the questions coming! I know I'm scary but don't be shy!... and if you are shy I'll take my crop whip and beat the shyness out of you!<strong>


	5. Fünf

**The Red Rose Alchemist said:**

**My brother told me about how women would sneak information through France by putting the info into suitcases and hide them in their underwear. It was seen as disrespectful to look through women's underwear, so the German soldiers wouldn't even touch the info that was being passed. Is that true? It seems a little out there, but at the same time, it wouldn't surprise me.**

**I was wondering. A friend of mine told me you were living at Lackland Air Force Base in San Antonio for awhile with German POW's. America treated you and your soldiers incredibly well, considering what you did to his soldiers. America seems to see the good in almost everyone. It makes me somewhat proud...**

**By the way. About Italy. I think you should give him a chance. He really cares about you, and he's such a kind, gentle boy. He's one in a million. Just give him a shot, and see what happens.**

**Well, good luck with Alfons. He really is sweet. I'm sure you'll just love him. I don't have a bad thing to say about him.**

_Danke_ for the questions! And, yes, women would hide important information in their underwear. I had to do it a few time to insure the information's safety. Yes, it's weird, but it serves its purpose.

As a matter of fact, I was living at Lackland for a while, but only for two weeks since they sent me home early. America is a very nice man to everyone. He likes to be the hero and show off sometimes, but I think he really does nice things because he has a big heart.

Oh, about Italy… Perhaps you're right. But, as you probably already know, I'm no good at romance or relationship things. If we do go out, I guess he'll have to take the lead… But that's just hypothetically speaking, of course… *blush*

Thanks for telling me about Alfons, he's an absolute angel and does what he'd told (unlike Italy)…

Talk to you later! _Danke!_

* * *

><p><strong>Is a weirdo and proud of it said:<strong>

**Dear Ms. Germany,**

**Ask my father about that...He taught me my manners...I think it was something about me "being more civilized than the others or so help me god..."**

**Nothing but good comes from Prussia about you whenever he does say something, so don't worry about that.**

**1) He keeps saying things like "West is in love with Italy...She just doesn't want to admit it yet." ...Aw, that's actually kind of cute (of course, I'm a hopeless romantic, don't mind me XD)**

**2)I think papa knows how to play violin...I can ask him...if nothing else, I'm sure I could convince Pennsylvania to help, he plays violin!**

**3) That's awesome! Why female nations are viewed as weak I don't get; they have more balls than the guys half the time (I mean, look at you and Hungary!) My dad keeps saying that if I talk to other nations that I'm going to get ideas about leaving and being my own country like Sealand... With the way my economy is at the moment, c'est impossible.**

**Oui, my last name is Kirkland-Jones. And if we go by technicalities of yaoi-ness, I have 5 dads...Antonio, Ivan, Francis, Alfred and Arthur...Hehe, I AM an old territory of America's after all...*turns red* oh you don't know the half of it...Though I do love having Japan as an Uncle XD**

**Actually, Washington told me about the letter thing. He said it would be good for me to talk to other girls (other than mes souers...). He said something about me being too much of one of the guys...**

**Bye-bye! Hope to hear back from you!**

**Raquelle**

_Hallo_ again, _Schätzchen_. It's nice to hear from you again.

It's good that you're _Vati_ taught you about the importance of good manners (I'm assuming it's Britain who taught you since America doesn't seem like he'd worry about that kind of thing). I'll have to ask him the next time I see him how to teach manners so I can teach Italy good manners...and common sense... smh... His case is probably hopeless no matter what I do...

1) I do not LOVE Italy! I like him...as a friend, I think. I don't know what my feelings are! I tense up around him and my heart beats faster... But that's because we're training and running all the time, right? And he's only a little taller than me, unlike Japan who's a little shorter than me...and I think I'd prefer a taller person... So...

2) I appreciate you trying to help me find a violin teacher! I'd love to learn how! _Danke_ for asking around for me!

3) I don't get that either... Why are we seen as weaker? Hungary and I could probably take over the whole world if we tried, but of course I'm just saying that as an example... But in honesty, that's why female nations like Miss Hungary and myself have to work extra hard to become strong; just to be seen as equal. Prussia's always on my side about this, and that's why he always pushes me to be stronger. He doesn't want me to be taken over because people see me as weak because I'm a woman... He's a good _Bruder_...

5 _Vatis_? Wow... I'm sure there's lots of love to go around in your house (and I don't mean that in the perverted way). Prussia and I often wish we had our parents for guidance...but at least we have each other.

And Japan's your uncle! He never told me! I'll have to ask him about you. I'm sure he'll say you're very kind and behaved. I'm sure you and him get along well because of this.

Washington tells you same thing Prussia tells me. But he's confusing! One day he wants me to train and run laps to get stronger, then the next he wants me to go hang out with Liechtenstein, Ukraine, and Belarus! I'm not saying I don't want to hang out with them, but they do such girly things like sewing and doing their makeup... I'm just not into that stuff... Oh well, he'll get over it someday.

_Lebewohl_, Raquelle!

* * *

><p><strong>Italy aka In Love said:<strong>

**Dear Miss Germany... well this might seem a little weird coming from-a me but would you like to go out with me... so I know you might not want to so if you don't its okay I understand... anyways Hasta la pasta!**

Ok fine! Since everyone seems to be so worried about me going out with you, I'll do it, okay!

Is everyone happy now?

_Ich liebe dich_, Feliciano... I guess...

* * *

><p><strong>Keep up the good work everyone! I'm proud of my little review-soldiers for doing their work! :)<strong>


	6. Sechs

I apologize for not answering your questions like I said I would... Recently, I was helping Namwen20 get some ideas for her _Dear Germany_ story. Italy and I are the main characters. And it's categorized as a romance. Now that we're officially going out, I think she's trying to tell us something... hmm...

Anyways, it's a good story. Go check it out!

* * *

><p><strong>Is a weirdo and proud of it said:<strong>

**((Sorry...Fanfic is telling me I already commented on the new chapter even though I haven't been home...))**

**Dear Ms. Germany,**

**Yes, Britain taught me my manners. Oh you won't believe the way in which he had to instill those manners (I was kind of a wild child...) I think he could help with manners lessons.**

**1)Those little symptoms sound an awful lot like love to me Ma'am, if I may say so.**

**2) Yeah, it's not a problem! And Penn said if you don't mind the lessons being mostly on the weekend(As dad has been making us go to high school).**

**3)I think it's because the boys are assholes and think that because they are "men" that women are just for use as playtoys...Then they all wonder what happened when we kick their ass...**

**Oui, 5 dads. I have to babysit my little brother Alaska whenever he has to go visit our dad. And I get the whole,"enough love to go around". I dunno what I would do without my family. And I feel so bad for poor New York every year. That scared all of us...**

**Yeah, Japan is Hawaii's other dad, so he's my Uncle! Yeah, I just usually stay quiet because he'll get aggravated with his boss every so often and go off is superfast Japanese (I can speak a little bit...Not that much or that fast though).**

**I know; they want you to be tough enough to keep up with them, but then they turn around and want you to be a normal girl...Thank god my sisters and I can just sit and play Halo against the boys and kick their asses! XD I'd honestly rather go climb a tree and hang out playing Dungeons and Dragons than act like a bitchy cheerleader and freak out if my hair isn't perfect.**

**Well, I'll talk to you later!**

**-Raquelle**

Hello, it's good to hear from you again. I'm glad you're still well.

Well, I'll ask Britain about those strange methods of instilling manners, then promptly use them on Italy...

That sounded wrong...

1) Yes I know these sound like love, and I don't know if I'm in love. Everyone keeps telling me I am, so I guess I might be. But this really good 'How To Manual' told me I could just be attracted to him, whether it's personality or physical attraction... He's not ugly... Kinda cute, actually...

2) Thank you Pennsylvania! And the weekends would be _perfect_... Prussia, Italy, and I meet up with Charlotte (Namwen20) during the weekdays to discuss how _Dear Germany_ should progress. Did you know that Charlotte's a resident of Pennsylvania? How convenient! Oh and about your high school! Would it be okay with you if I sent my son Alfons there too? He's kind of like me, not very social. But you're so kind, would you be his friend? Make him come out of his shell a little bit? I think it would be good for him. Danke.

3) Wait till Charlotte writes a few more chapters for _Dear Germany_, I personally take care of a few assholes...but the chapter she's writing right now proves their not _all_ man-whores or assholes.

Family is very important. "Love is all you need" as they say.

Japan's language is very pretty, isn't it? And I'm sure he doesn't get mad _all_ the time. Rarely, if at all! But I feel like he could just destroy anyone if they pissed him off enough... Don't wanna find out. I'm glad he's on my side...

Aw you have sisters? Lucky! I wish I had a sister. Just one! Because if there were three, I'd feel like they'd talk shit about me behind my back...

Okay! Bye-Bye! Take care!

* * *

><p><strong>The Red Rose Alchemist said:<strong>

**That's great! I told you that you'd love Alfons didn't I? How has he been doing lately?**

**Oh, something I remembered. During WWII did anyone ever call you a Goon and then tell you that it meant "a high ranking German officer," and laugh when you turned your back? Yeah, it didn't mean that. It was an offensive term used by British and American soldiers. They were making fun of you. Not all soldiers did it, but it was a majority...**

**About Italy... You're in love, you just keep telling yourself you're not. He's the first one to make you feel like that, and you're not sure what to make of it. Just try your best and see what happens...**

Hallo again!

Yes, I love Alfons, just a little _angel_! And I'm so proud to call him my son, and you've made Prussia a happy man. He's so thrilled to be an uncle. But yesterday I overheard Alfons asking Prussia if he could call him "Vati" or as you'd say, "Dad" or "Daddy". And I guess Prussia said yes because later that day I heard Alfons call him Vati. But that's _my_ son, Prussia's not the father. And YES we've heard of Germancest before, but we're brother and sister! That's gross! And disgusting!

Prussia was once called a Goon. Later on our Fuhrer (who, at the time, was the infamous Hitler) told us to shoot anyone who called us that. At that time we weren't brainwashed to think killing was okay, we were only guards at that time. That was the first of the many red flags we both saw in that guy. I'm glad he's dead. He's given me such a bad reputation...

Okay, sure I'm in love with Italy... but I'll be honest. We haven't even kissed yet, and I'll tell you why. I'm nervous, but I think I'll be okay once I read this manual I bought on how to kiss well. He may be Italian, but I don't want to be out-staged by him at anything.

Danke, I'll try my best...

**LuvsyousomuchPandasandAnime14 said:**

**Dear Miss Germany,**

**well i should be polite and introduce myself, I'm Aaliyah but everyone calls Ali so you can call me that if you want to but its optional.**

**1) Who do you think cooks the best? just curious**

**2) What was or is your proudest military achievement?**

**3) I think you are one of the most powerful women countries out there and could probably snap a neck if you need to, and you are really pretty!Can i have a hug pwease~ oh and i think your totally cool**

**4)What is your animal? and what type?**

**Danke so much!**

**-Ali**

Yes! Another person with manners. I have some polite followers...

Hallo Aaliyah. That's a very interesting name, what's your ethnicity if you don't mind me asking? Okay I guess I'll just call you Ali. It's easier to type.

1) I think Italy cooks the best. I like Japan's food, but sometimes it gives me stomachaches because of the raw things in it. My favorite food used to be my wurst until I met Italy. His pasta destroys all...

2) I honestly have to say that my greatest military achievement was being the first female general of my country. Can you imagine that? Germany: The First Female General of Germany. Well...my actual name is Liliana...sooo...

…

Kinda weird.

3) Oh you're so sweet! And unless someone's tested my patience, I probably won't snap their neck. But since I'm a Mutti now I've been trying to keep my temper under control...which is hard to do since Italy lives with me...and follows me...and annoys me...and _insists_ that we sleep in the same bed together! Ugh! That man makes me rage sometimes! I'm pretty?

*Italy walks in* Of course you're pretty! _Bella_, even!

*blush* …danke...

And yes, even though I hate people touching me, you can have a hug. And thanks for saying I'm cool. You're cool too :)

Oh and my national animal is a Black Eagle... even though I prefer my dogs. They're my babies...

And you're more than welcome!

Keep these coming!


	7. Sieben

**LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14 said:**

**Dear Miss Germany,  
>Its Ali again, danke so very much that you answer my questions, i really appreciate it.<br>My Ethnicity is actually: Part Native American, Jamaican, Scottish, i think German (not too sure),maybe Chinese and Wales.(weird huh?)but I'm African American tho  
><strong>

**1) On a scale of one to ten, who hard do you think it is to be a girl?  
>2) What do you think is the hard part about being a girl because, for me, its putting up with some guys and their "manliness", its really annoying<br>3) If you were stranded on a desert island, what would be three things you would have with you?  
>4) What are 2 things that cheer you up on a bad day?<br>5) Do you like sweets and cake?  
><strong>**so, yea, those are my questions  
>p.s. thanks for letting me hug you XD<br>****-Ali**

Hallo Ali, nice to hear from you again.

Wow you're ethnicity is really complex, huh? Mine's just completely German.

1) On a scale of 1 to 10 for how hard it is to be a girl in a world of mostly male countries... it's pretty tough. When I was practically babysitting Austria, he demanded that I make him tea or get him cake. He's got two perfectly good legs! He can get up off his lazy arse and make him own damn tea!

2) I don't think dealing with everyone's "manliness" is too hard, because, frankly, some of them aren't very manly... For example: Italy, Romano (because I can make him cry), Poland, Finland, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania. I don't mean to say I'm tougher or better than them, or that I think they're weak, but I see myself as a little more...refined than those guys. I can take care of myself.

3) I'm surprised I haven't heard this question before... Let's see, if I were on a deserted island...I'd bring a bathing suit, food, and Italy. A bathing suit for swimming (duh), food for eating (DUH!), and Italy for company.

4) Two things that cheer me up are Prussia's sense of humor, and seeing my son, Alfons.

5) I think I like baking them more than I like eating them.

And you're welcome for letting you hug me. :)

Lebewohl!

* * *

><p><strong>Angel of the Midnight Sea said:<strong>

**'Ello Miss Germany,**

**I recently found out your sending letters. I decided to send my greetings and hopefully- *slides and trips* (Greetings Ms. Germany. Mum slipped on the ice and is out cold. She'll be fine please don't worry. She'll send questions when she thinks of them. We all say hi. And Samuel sends fish)**

**- Aurora Thorne, Antarctica**

**(Charlie, British Antarctic Territory)**

Hallo!

Goodness, I hope you're mother's okay! Tell her to make sure she's well before she worries about sending questions.

And danke for the fish. Japan can use it to make sushi!

* * *

><p><strong>The Red Rose Alchemist said:<strong>

**You realize that Alfons is grown, right? He has a wife and two kids. I guess you're a grandmother too, then. Alfons went to the US as soon as your people flew into all that Nazi business. I think I have one of his journal entries. Give me a sec.**

**. . . . . .**

**I left my mother about ten years ago, as soon as Hitler came to power. I feel awful for leaving, but I the same time I can't bring myself to stay. To the people running the place, I was the perfect German. Now that's the last thing I want to be.**

**So I ran away like a coward. I wonder if Mutti thinks of me sometimes. I haven't seen her since I was very little. But, she didn't even know I was her's as she held me. She tried to help me find my mother, but she was right there. I know she's a good person, but I can't stand to see her like this. I dream if her, but nowadays, it somehow turns into a nightmare that the most important woman in my life will become a monster under this man's rule.**

**I came to San Antonio and already, I feel more like an American. Instantly, I love this country! Everyone is so kind and generous. No one asks me what us happening in Europe, even after they hear my accent. I change my name from Alfons Bruno Kaltherzig, to Alex Darryl Jameson, and everything is almost perfect. Within three years, I am married to girl named Selena Rosa Palacios Jones, (another city, like myself) and have a daughter and a son. But then my thoughts wander to Mutti... And I find myself weeping myself to sleep.**

. . . . . .

**Wow... I didn't think I'd find this... I think you should talk to Al about this. I have a feeling he's been hiding it from you...**

**As for Italy... Don't worry. You'll work your way up to that kiss, and when you get it, it will be the best thing in the world!**

Wow, it really depresses me that I don't even know that much about my own son. I didn't even realize he was way past high school age. I'm a terrible Mutti... :(

And I didn't even know I was a Großmutter! I'm terrible! I thought the only family I had was Prussia and Germania (who has been gone since I was very very small)! All this time I didn't even bother to investigate and figure out if there were more people related to me! I'm so selfish...

I understand Alfon's decision in leaving when Hitler came to power, but I wonder why he never bothered to contact me. A simple "Hey I'm your son" would've been fine. Maybe he was afraid of me since I was always working, therefore always in a Nazi uniform when I'd try to help him find his Mutti... I can't blame him...

I'll talk to him.

Danke so much for bring this to my attention.

I look forward to seeing my grandchildren... Even though they make me feel old, despite the fact that I'll probably look younger than their mother since I'm a country and she's a city... Oh and could you tell me where they live? I'd like to send them toys, that is, if they're still at the age where they'd play with toys. Can you tell me more about them?

I wonder if Italy thinks me being an old grandmother is unattractive... Hmm...


	8. Acht

**LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14 said:**

**Dear Miss Germany:**

**Danke so much for answering my questions i really appreciate it.**

**My Ethnicity is: part native American, Scottish, wales, i think German (not too sure), Chinese (maybe), Jamaican so yea but i am dark-skinned**

**1) On a scale of one to ten, who hard do you think it is to be a girl**

**2) What do you think of the stereotype of women should be housewives and stay at home moms, while the males provide for the family?**

**3) Do you like sweets and cake?**

**4) If you were stuck on an island, what 4 things would you have with you?**

**5) If you could go into the past, what would you change?**

**Danke so much.**

**P.S. I'm very flattered that you think I'm cool and I think you're a very sweet and awesome person continue to be boss**

-Ali

Hallo again!

1) Well there are several things that can make being a girl hard. Periods, men thinking they can treat you like poop, drama (which I actually don't deal with because I don't hang out with girls), brothers... So I'd say 7, mostly because of periods. Guys are lucky bastards!

2) I think that stereotype is bullshit... Mainly because I've lived with the exact opposite. After my boss told me to babysit Austria, I was the one that worked, and he stayed at home to cook, clean, and do anything else. And, like a true househusband, as soon as I got home, there was something for him to nag about to me. We basically lived a reversed "Honey, I'm home!" lifestyle.

3) Every now and again, yes, I like sweets. But not too much because I have to keep my body strong.

4) Cool now I can have 4 things! Okay pick completely different things... I'd take... a helicopter, a years supply of wurst, Italy, and America.

A helicopter for entertainment, wurst for survival, Italy for company, and America's there in case we run out of food. We can just lift his shirt and food will fall out.

I almost thought about bringing my son and grandchildren, but I wouldn't want them to be stuck there...

5) If I could go in the past, I would talk to myself on the day I first saw Hitler. I first met him after a dramatic, persuasive, and brainwashing speech he gave to my people. I'd tell myself to shoot him. I wouldn't have been arrested. My people can't arrest or punish me because I _am_ the country. Everything would have been prevented. The Holocaust, World War II, and even my country being brought out of the debt we were in. But it's worth saving all those lives...

Okay those are my answers! I'll continue to be... "Boss"...

The hell does that mean?

* * *

><p><strong>The Red Rose Alchemist said:<strong>

**From what I could tell, Alfons was scared, not of you, but what would happen to the both if you if he tried to do something. For long time, you were the only thing he thought about, and he wanted to protect you.**

**As for you grandchildren. They live in San Antonio with their mom. The girl's name is Trisha, and the boy's name is Sable. Sable took quite a lot after you. In fact, Al said he has your eyes. He speaks German well also. He seems eager to meet you. Trisha speaks more English and Spanish. She wants to meet you too, but she seems more anxious. His wife, Selena, is physically about 21, just like Alfons. She likes meeting new people, and gets along with almost everyone. From what I can tell, she's planning on making her best homemade tortillas for when you come over.**

**Alfons doesn't think you a terrible mother. He thinks you're wonderful. Yes, you didn't find out about him until recently, but he loves you. He could never see you as terrible.**

**Don't worry about Feli. He's probably a grandpa too. Ask him about Blanca and Geovanni.**

**Oh, and before I forget. Sable is 13 and Trisha is 14. Sable likes to work with his hands, likes swimming, track and baseball. Trisha is rather artsy in both sketching and music. She plays piano, violin, and Spanish-guitar. She's an excellent gymnast, and likes to dance. Don't be surprised if she pulls you over to dance to Tejano music, or Cumbia. The same goes for Sable, but he will be more polite. Sable is more serious, but can be a ditz if he feels like it. He's very sweet and protective of his older sister. Trisha is nothing less than a sweetheart. She's diligent and giving. She's shy at first, but she warms up to people quickly. Sable looks a lot like you, but he keeps his black hair long and in a tight, neat ponytail. Trisha looks more like her mother, with warm brown eyes and tan skin, bug she has your blonde hair, which she keeps long all the way down to her mid-back.**

**I hope this gives you a good idea about them. I'm glad I could help.**

I followed your advice and went to go talk to him, but Italy, or rather, _Feli_ wanted to come with me. That meant a 8 ½ hour long flight with him. But it wasn't that bad, he mostly just slept on my shoulder. But anyways, once we landed, we had to fly from Pittsburgh to San Antonio. Alfons met us there at the airport and greeted me with a big hug. I'll never forget what he told me, he said, "Ich habe dich vermisst, die Mutter," meaning, 'I've missed you, Mother.' I almost started crying while I hugged him back.

Alfons then drove us to his house, where I met Selena, his wife. She was very friendly and sweet, we got along very well. Soon after that, Trisha and Sable came home from school. I was surprised they knew who I was. I guess Alfons somehow got picutres or told them what I look like. Plus, he said he and Selena were keeping my coming a surprise from his children. Trisha seemed a little nervous at first, but she soon warmed up to me. Sable, however, ran right up to me and hugged me, screaming, "Grandma!" It was such a happy day.

Later that night, Selena treated us to a delicious Mexican dinner. The homemade tortillas were delicious. Selena went to bed after the children did, and Feli went to bed in the guest room we would be sharing. Alfons and I talked about the journal entry you sent me. He explained that he didn't think he could bear to see me turn into a monster. I understood, then told him we should get to bed. He agreed and I kissed his hair, telling him, "Gute Nacht, Sohn. Ich hab dich lieb," meaning, 'Goodnight, son. I love you.' I was so happy to hear him say, "I love you too, Mutti. Deutschland, Deutschland über alles. Über alles in der Welt." meaning. Germany, Germany above all. Above all in the World. That's the first line in my national anthem...

I was proud he knew that...

And later I asked Feli about Blanca and Geovanni. He says those are his grandchildren. Later we bought our plane tickets to go to Italy to visit them. :)

Thank you for reuniting me with my family.

* * *

><p><strong>LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14 said:<strong>

**Dear Miss Germany,**

**Hello again from Ali, first, thanks for answering my questions again,**

**1)if you could go back in the past, what would you change?**

**2)if you could go back in time, and give advice to yourself. what would it be?**

**3)what is your favorite subjects? mine is music, art, writing, and history**

**4) if you could be any country besides yourself than which country would you be?**

**5)what do you think are your best qualities?**

**Danke so much I'm happy that you were interested in my ethnicity**

**Continue to be boss**

**-Ali**

Hallo Ali!

1) I'd go in disguise and kill Hitler. A disguise so that when I come back, people won't know I did it, and people won't accuse the past me of killing him. Remember, my people (at one point) adored Hitler, so his death would make people hunt for his killer.

2) I'd go back to WWI before I met Italy and tell myself to be nice to the kid in the tomato crate. Maybe that way I wouldn't have to deal with him thinking I can be scary. I do want him to fear me, but in a way...I don't.

3) I also enjoy music, but if you're talking about my old school subjects...gym's my favorite. I love sports and being active. History's very important too, especially the darker parts of it, like the Holocaust, America's 9/11, and other horrible acts of mass murder. I think it's important that you are educated about it at an early age so you understand it. That way, things like 9/11 and the Holocaust will never happen again.

4) I think my best quality is also my worst quality. I'm determined. But sometimes I'm so determined that I'll end up working myself to exhaustion. It's not a rarity for Feli to find me sleeping at my desk under a pile of paperwork from my boss.

Thanks for your questions! Lebewohl, Ali!

* * *

><p><strong>Is a weirdo and proud of it said:<strong>

**Dear Ms. Germany,**

**He has some strange manner helps...One of which was using food as a reward when I did something right.**

**Teehee.. It kind of did.**

**1) yeah, it's love. I've been in a relationship (romantique) avec someone for about 4 years now. Love always**

**starts out as friendship anyway. ^_^**

**2) Penn says you're welcome. Ah, well, I didn't. Though it is very cool that your friend lives in my brother's state! I don't mind at all. Your son actually sounds like a few of my cousins in Canada.**

**3) I can. I can't wait...I may just go read it.**

**Yes, family is very very important. Especially in times of trouble.**

**Japan does have a lovely language. Watashi wo Amerika-jin desu. ...That's something he taught me to say if I needed someone to talk to me in English in his country...**

**I have 24 sisters...I only trust about 4 of them, though. We just have different tastes. That's the only thing that keeps us away from each other.**

**Bye Madamoiselle,**

**Raquelle**

After the last world meeting, I walked with Britain in the hallway and talked with him about that. He also recommended bribing every once in a while. Like saying, "Feli, we'll go get Gelato if you can run five more laps." I used it. It worked. Thanks, Britian!

1) Okay okay, it's love...

2) Yes, Charlotte loves how Pennsylvania gets all seasons. Warm summers and snowy winters! And about my son Alfons, I'm sorry to disappoint but he's not high school age like I thought. ^_^"

Yeah he has a wife and 2 kids. I didn't even know, that's why I was looking for a high school for him to go to. Sorry!

Yay! You should read _Dear Germany._ It's pretty good! But every chapter's a little longer than what Charlotte's used to writing, so it takes her longer...

Thank you for your questions Raquelle!


End file.
